Red Hot
by Neff Graham
Summary: Bakugou overslept. That was only the beginning of a very bad day, and unfortunately, everybody noticed. [Bakugou has ADHD, ODD(Oppositional Defiant Disorder), and insomnia. TW for Rejection Sensitive Dysphoria (similar to anxiety attack) and self harm (accidental). KiriBaku.]
1. Chapter 1

Bakugou woke up to his alarm beeping, his phone buzzing, and pounding on his door. His eyes fluttered open, the morning light shining through the windows hurting too much to do it all at once. He rolled over, groaning, and reached for the pills on his nightstand.

Then he noticed the time. 8:20 AM.

 _Class starts in 10 minutes._

"Fuck."

He jumped out of bed, yelled at whoever the fuck pounding on his door that he would be down soon so go the fuck away, and ran a comb through his hair. He scrambled to find his uniform- _fuck, where's my tie_ \- and pulled it on, not really caring how wrinkled it was. He checked the clock again. 8:25. _Shit, I forgot to fill up my water bottle last night. Damn it._

Running out of his room, he got to the hall where class 1-A was, slowing down so it would seem that he was only late because he's rebellious or some shit like that. Everyone was staring as he entered at 8:33 AM, Aizawa looking especially displeased.

"The fuck you looking at? Mind your own damn business." He slammed his bag on his desk while his classmates hurriedly looked away.

"Care to tell us why you're late, Mr. Bakugou?" Aizawa stood in front of him, creepy eyes looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else instead dealing with a bunch of high schoolers.

"I'm late because fuck you." He could hear a couple of people whispering to themselves.

Yeah, who cares what they think. They won't ever be able to beat him in a fight, so what's the point in wasting energy picking one?

"Sure. Just make sure you don't fall asleep in class."

Shit. Of course Aizawa of all people would notice how tired he was. He ran out of his prescription of melatonin, and didn't fall asleep until 5:00. That was probably why he overslept too. Bakugou couldn't let everyone else know about that, though. If he's tired, he's weak. He can't look weak.

"The only reason I'd fall asleep is because this is boring as fuck. So leave me alone."

Aizawa sighed, and went back to the front of the class to start the lesson. Bakugou barely noticed, though. There was a fly buzzing around in the corner. It was really loud and obnoxious, but he seemed to be the only one to notice it.

He watched the fly, eyes following all of its loops and turns. His fingers tapped on his thigh unconsciously. The AC turned on, and Bakugou's attention suddenly shifted above him, where the vent was suddenly humming and blowing the cold air directly on him. Somebody sniffed, then they sniffed again. Bakugou looked around for the annoying perpetrator. It was that grape haired fucker. He kept sniffing- _get a damn tissue!_ \- until Bakugou couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of his seat, grabbed the tissue box on Aizawa's desk, and stormed over to Mineta, slamming the box down in front of him.

"Is there a reason, Bakugou, that you were more concerned with Mineta's allergies than with the lesson?" Ugh, shit. He forgot there was a lesson going on. But with Aizawa's voice, something in Bakugou snapped.

He could feel his temper rising, until it was red hot, like a coal sitting in a fire.

"Maybe it's because you're a shit fucking teacher, and practically anything is more interesting than this damn class! Grape kid over here doesn't seem to know how to get a damn tissue himself and instead decided to be annoying as hell. So how the fuck is that my fault?!"

Kaminari leaned forward to Kirishima, whispering, "Hey, man, is Blasty alright? I don't think he's ever been this pissed before at something so small before..."

Bakugou noticed this, and felt his anger flare even higher. "And what the fuck are _you_ whispering about, huh? Can't you mind your damn business for once instead of being a gossipy asshole?"

He stormed to the door, face pulled into a scowl. "You can all go fuck yourselves." Then, not really even knowing why the fuck he was so angry, he slammed the door open and left. Even from the end of the hallway, he could hear everyone talking over each other. _Let them think whatever the fuck they want. It's not like they really care._

Inside the classroom, Kirishima frowned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Alright, brats, that's enough. Back to the lesson."

Kirishima decided he would visit Bakugou after school was done.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, Bakugou, are you in there?" Kirishima knocked on the door a third time, voice tired and heavy. His voice was loud. Too loud. Bakugou wanted to bury his head in his pillow, but he knew it wouldn't make it stop. He finally got up from his bed and opened the door, mustering his best "fuck off or else" face. The hinges squeaked, though, and the expression was lost as he zoned in on the sound.

"Hey, bro. Can I come in?" Kirishima was on edge, not wanting to provoke the other boy into blowing up again- metaphorically or physically. Bakugou's eyes narrowed when he looked up from where he had been staring at the hinges of the door. Kirishima was one of the few people who normally _wasn't_ extra cautious around him. He supposed that was what made seem worthy of respect- even friendship.

Watching Kirishima walk on eggshells around him made something in his stomach twinge. Bakugou ignored the feeling, though, settling for his usual, "Fucking... ugh, fine. Do whatever the fuck you want." Bakugou turned around and began walking back into the room. Kirishima followed close behind, wringing his hands behind his back.

Before he could even fully step through the doorframe, however, Bakugou turned abruptly and pushed Kirishima out. "Actually, no. Fuck that. You're not coming in my room, especially if you're gonna act like a fucking pansy. What the hell do you want from me?"

Kirishima stumbled backwards, unused to this Bakugou, who seemed to be unable to keep still or focus on one thing. "Uh, well... I came to check on you. That freakout you had this morning? That shit was really uncool, bro. Super unmanly. Aizawa-sensei looked like he was about to have an aneurysm or something."

"Okay? And the fuck is it to you?" Bakugou's stomach did that weird twinge again. His right hand reached over to his left shoulder, bare after he had changed into a tank top after leaving class earlier, nails digging in unconsciously as he began to scratch. _Kirishima is upset. With me. He's angry? Disappointed?  
_  
Kirishima stared at Bakugou's shoulder, now a bright red, criss-crossed with scratch marks. "Uh, I mean you're my best friend, man, but you can't do stuff like that. You're making class harder for everyone else... are you okay?"

Bakugou's vision blurred. No, he wanted to shout, to scream in Kirishima's face. _No, I'm not fucking okay, you goddamn idiot._ He wanted to scream, but something told him that Kirishima would make a face like he was disappointed again, and Bakugou had already figured out that he didn't like Kirishima being upset. _Well too bad, he probably hates me already._

Something about that seemed to drive in the nail that had been hammering into his thoughts since he first opened the door. Bakugou began breathing heavily, squeezing his shoulder until little red drops came trickling down his arm. He slammed the door just as Kirishima reached for him, and leaned back against it as dry sobs began wracking through his body.

"Fuck fuck fuckfuck _fuckfuckfuck_!" Bakugou's thoughts were a flood of _he hates me_ and _I'm such a fuck up I can't even get the guy who likes everyone to like me_ with a hint of _so who fucking cares? why the fuck do I care?!_ mixed in. He didn't even notice the sizzling coming from his right palm until it exploded, directly on his shoulder.

The smell of burnt skin filled the room, an acrid, disgusting scent that seemed to choke him. Outside, he could hear Kirishima freaking out. All of a sudden, he was knocked forward as Kirishima broke through the door.

"Holy _shit_ , bro!"

Bakugou didn't even realize that Kirishima had picked him up until he was sitting on his bed, back against the wall. Kirishima held both of his hands tightly, hardening his own as to absorb the explosions now coming rapid fire out of Bakugou's palms.

"Bakugou, listen to me, man. I need you to breathe. Can you do that for me?" Bakugou didn't respond, his breathing becoming heavier as he berated himself mentally. "Hey, hey, I'm here. I know it's hard to breathe right now, but I need you to try and hold it in for at least five seconds... that's it, good, now breathe out..." Kirishima spoke in low, gentle tones, as Bakugou slowly began to calm.

Five minutes later, Bakugou managed to speak. "I swear, if you tell fucking anybody about this, I am going to rip your head off."

Kirishima laughed softly, shaking his head. "Don't worry, Blasty. I wasn't planning on it." His eyes narrowed as he saw something on the bedside table. "Bakugou... please tell me that pile of medicine is tomorrow's dose. Or... did you forget to take it today?"

" _Fuck_." Bakugou glared at his hands, still held captive by Kirishima's, then at the cluster of pills next to his alarm clock. "Fuck. I... I forgot. _Fuck_! No goddamn wonder my ODD was out of control this morning. How the hell am I gonna be the number one hero if I can't-"

" _Bakugou_. Look at me. It was one mistake. You're amazing, okay? I'm sure you're gonna be number one even if you didn't take your pills. Hey, did you know that Crimson Riot had ADHD? He was cool as hell, but even he forgot to take his medicine sometimes too!" Kirishima shifted Bakugou's hands so he was holding them both in his left hand, then began stroking Bakugou's hair softly with his right.

"Bakugou, nobody is disappointed in you. We were all just concerned. If we go and explain this to Aizawa, I'm sure he'll understand. Hey, you know I'd never hate you, right? I love you too much to ever... well, to ever _not_ love you, man. Everybody cares about- um." Kirishima found himself staring directly into Bakugou's eyes.

"What was that?" Bakugou removed his hands from Kirishima's grip. "Say that again."

"Uh. Um. Aizawa will understand?"

"No, dipshit. _After_ that."

"Oh. I, uh. I won't ever hate you." Kirishima glanced to the side, face heating up.

Bakugou leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "And why is that, Shitty Hair?"

Kirishima jumped backwards, face as red as his hair, and grabbed the empty glass from the nightstand. "I'm gonna go fill this up!" Then he ran out of the room, leaving Bakugou to deal with this new information alone.

He knew that Kirishima was important. He knew that ever since the idiot had reached out his hand, and Bakugou hadn't felt a shudder of repulsion at the thought of taking it. Of course he was important. A friend.

But Bakugou had more friends now. Ashido, Sero, Kaminari, Uraraka. And he didn't think his RSD would have ever flared up that badly with any of them. Not to the point of breaking down. So obviously, he was more than just an ordinary friend to Bakugou. And knowing that Kirishima... felt more than friendship for him wasn't unappealing.

In fact, Bakugou reckoned it might be pretty much what he was feeling, too.

When Kirishima finally reentered the room, glass now filled with water, Bakugou quietly took it from his hand and swallowed down the medicine. Neither said anything, until Kirishima stammered out, "I'll go get Recovery Girl so she can look at your shoulder-"

"Did you mean all of that, earlier?"

"Huh?" Kirishima stopped in his tracks, already halfway out the door. His fingers twitched slightly.

"I asked, dumbass, if you were telling the truth before." Bakugou looked down at his hands, folded together in his lap. "Because if you... I mean, you liking me... fuck! It's just- that's cool. I guess. Ugh, cool isn't... I think I like you? The same way? _Fuck_ , this is way harder than I thought."

" _Really?!_ " Bakugou looked up at him to see the biggest, brightest, most breathtaking smile on Kirishima's face. "Oh, man, this is great! I totally didn't mean for it to slip out like that, but now I'm so relieved. I really am so happy, Bakugou!"

"Shut- shut up! Just go get Recovery Girl, my shoulder is starting to hurt like a bitch!" Bakugou looked away, face reddening, and Kirishima nodded. Damn, that smile really was too bright.

"On it!" And off he went, his smile not even dimming when he was explaining to Recovery Girl what happened.

The next morning, Kirishima was waiting outside of Bakugou's door, asking if he remembered to take his pills.


End file.
